SHERLOCK HOLMES CAZADOR DE MARCIANOS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: John aburrido en sus vacaciones, Sherlock sin casos. Un caso de avistamientos ovnis y una casa de campo con demasiados recuerdos...
1. Chapter 1

**SHERLOCK HOLMES, CAZADOR DE MARCIANOS**

Por

DarkCryonic

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. Aquella postura era por sobre todas, la más cómoda, o la que le hacia sentir más seguro. Y no lo iba a decir, pero cualquiera que se enfocara bien en sus gestos podría saber con cierta seguridad que Sherlock Holmes necesitaba de los hábitos, aunque algunos creyeran que no tenían nada de sanos y normales. Le ponía nervioso todo aquello que no le aburría, pero estaba tan eufórico cuando sucedía eso, que olvidaba la inquietud, y la reemplazaba por la carretera inagotable de pensamientos.

Después de todo, aunque gran parte del mundo lo olvidara, no era más que un hombre como cualquiera. Arraigado al aire y a comer. Arraigado a la necesidad de ser querido o por lo menos reconocido por alguna cosa. Y agradecía tener algo que lo hiciera resaltar, porque si no estuviera esa cosa, esa chispa, sólo sería un pedante solitario al quien nadie quiere ver. Como todos, necesita ser necesitado. Lastima que no toda la gente notaba aquello.

**-Sherlock, ya leíste esta noticia**.—Le preguntó John desde su sillón mostrándole una gran foto de un supuesto alienígena. Ni siquiera gastó palabras, le dio una de sus acostumbradas miradas de "en serio, John" que el otro entendió sonriendo levemente mientras doblaba el periódico y se lo acercaba.—**Léelo, es interesante.**

**-Los aliens no existen… por lo menos no creo que se parezcan a eso…-**Dijo aceptando el periódico y echándole un vistazo, ya que sabía que el médico no le dejaría en paz si no le prestaba atención.

**-Crees que Mycroft sepa algo de eso…-**Apuró el otro, mientras el pasaba las palabras tratando de captar los datos y darle cierta forma en su cerebro. Se quedó un rato mirando los dibujos y el mapa dibujado a mano que acompañaba a la información… sonaba curioso por así decirlo…

**-John… mi hermano puede ser el gobierno británico en persona, pero no creo que gaste su tiempo en este montaje.**

**-No me parece un montaje…-**Sherlock se le quedó viendo fijo.—**OK… es loco, pero no tenemos casos y aún me quedan 5 días de vacaciones antes de volver a la clínica. **

**-¿En verdad quieres ir a averiguar que pasa?—**Preguntó el detective volviendo su mirada al periódico como si este tuviera la culpa de su propia existencia.

**-Sí, porque no. Ya hemos investigado perros mutantes…-**Sherlock levantó una ceja.

**-No era un perro mutante.**

**-Pues se veía como uno.**

**-Estábamos drogados**. — Explicó Sherlock con su tono científico. John palmeó sus rodillas.

**-Da igual… salgamos del piso. Vamos a pasar unos días al campo. Qué podría pasar, además de que te aburras pero en otro sitio, o te intoxiques con aire limpio.**

**-Lo único que falta que digan de nosotros es que somos cazadores de ovnis**…-Murmuró Sherlock dejándose caer en su sillón con dramatismo.

**-Es mejor a que digan que tenemos una tórrida relación amorosa, como lo escribieron en ese periódico amarillista hace dos semanas.**

**-Es tórrida.**

John rió avergonzado. Bastante bromas y comentarios tuvo que aguantar en Yard cada vez que se aparecieron en busca de casos como para que de un día para otro dejara de ponerse rojo de enojo, vergüenza y quizás de qué más…

**-Sí, como digas. Así como voy me quedaré soltero para siempre.**

**-Quizás una alien quiera casarse contigo.—**Murmuró Sherlock desde su posición.

**-Sí, quien sabe. Sacaré pasajes para el tren para dentro de algunas horas.—**Dijo John tomando su laptop con energía.

**-No he dicho que vaya a ir.**

**-Pues yo voy, así que tú vas… no quieres que las personas crean que nuestra relación amorosa está rota, dejaríamos a muchas personas con depresión.—**Dijo mientras buscaba los horarios de los trenes.

**-"Tórrida" relación amorosa…-**Corrigió.-** además ni siquiera a muerto alguien… ¿por qué tendría que ir?—**Dijo Sherlock poniéndose de pie, caminando hasta el médico para ver que tanto hacia en la computadora.

**-Porque sí.—**Dijo John mientras elegía vagón. Sherlock metió su mano en la computadora y empezó a elegir a su gusto los asientos.

**-Estás mejorando en los argumentos…-**Murmuró el detective.

**-Pues son mejores de los que das tú cuando no quieres ir de compras. **

Sherlock elevó sus ojos en un gesto de fastidio y se alejó hasta la cocina en busca de té.

**-¿Qué prefieres, una posada o un hotel?—**Preguntó John dejando la computadora en la mesa de centro para ir a la cocina a ver que tanto trasteaba el otro.

**-Ninguno**. —Dijo el pelinegro sacando unos experimentos del refrigerador, mientras el agua hervía.

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Tenemos a donde llegar. La antigua casa de mi abuela. Está deshabitada y hasta donde sé, creo que me la heredó cuando murió.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ni siquiera sé cómo está. Supongo que podemos pasar allí esos días.—**Seguía diciendo el detective mientras tiraba algunas cosas a la basura y meditaba en como hacer que Molly fuera por la cabeza que tenía junto a las verduras en el congelador**.**

**-Tienes una casa en las afueras… y ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes? **

**-No preguntaste.**

…

…

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**09/09/2013 10:28:24 p.m.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El sonido del disco de vinilo empezó con su característico chirrido para luego quedarse en un sonido plano y lejano. Sherlock cerró los ojos mientras retrocedía un par de pasos mientras la música empezaba en su bamboleo angustiaste y la voz de Mario Lanza rompía en una frase descriptivo…

_**E lucevan le stelle,**_

_**Ed olezzava la terra,**_

_**Stridea l'uscio dell'orto,**_

_**E un passo sfiorava la rena...**_

_**Entrava ella, fragrante,**_

_**Mi cadea fra le braccia.**_

Los recuerdos de su infancia se inflaron en su pecho y le hicieron abrir los ojos… aquella melodía había roto sus sentidos la primera vez que había estado en aquella casa, junto a la madre de su padre. Ella se encerraba allí todos los inviernos diciendo que era más llevadero que en Londres. Sherlock había terminado allí la primera vez a sus 7 años.

_**Oh! dolci baci, o languide carezze,**_

_**Mentr'io fremente**_

_**le belle forme disciogliea dai veli.**_

_**Svanì per sempre il sogno mio d'amore,**_

_**L'ora è fuggita**_

Su abuela le había dicho que era hora de dormir, pero él en su terquedad se había quedado allí, junto a ella en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Y fue cuando ella se levantó de la sillón y en un rincón del elegante cuarto puso el disco en aquel viejo aparato, y la noche se volvió un canto desesperado, un tono que le dejo intranquilo el corazón, como si supiera que había algo más allí de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

_**E muoio disperato!**_

_**E muoio disperato!**_

Aquellas palabras en italiano no habían significado demasiado. Había sido la música y la intensidad la que se habían clavado en sus sentidos demasiado despiertos. Y fue cuando su abuela le miró esquivamente desde el rincón, que se supo firmemente que se estaba perdiendo mucho más de lo que estaba pensando. Los adultos eran más interesantes de lo que había supuesto. Y de alguna forma comprendió que aquellos ojos de mujer demasiado vieja, habían llegado a comprender cada sentido de esa canción. Y que esos ojos demasiado parecidos a los de él, parecían advertirle los pesares del futuro, como si pudiera ver en él las mismas señas que ella misma había llevado en sus manos.

_**E non ho amato mai tanto la vita!**_

_**Tanto la vita!...**_

La voz se perdió en el silencio, y en el sonido de la vitrola rodando sin nada que transmitir. Aquella noche había dormido con la intención de volver a escuchar ese disco y buscar la respuesta a sus preguntas, a su intranquilidad…

Pero había sido mucho tiempo después cuando había podido entender todo aquello. Demasiado tarde para entender a su abuela y su mirada esquiva. Muy tarde para entender que todos tienen corazón dentro del pecho, y que pueden verse enfrentados a asuntos que los deja en el mismo estado que el protagonista de la Tosca de Puccini.

Un sonido a sus espaldas le hizo ver que no estaba solo en el primer piso, y que John ya había terminado de acomodar sus cosas en uno de los cuartos. El médico carraspeó en su sitio llamando su atención. Sherlock se acercó a la vitrola y sacó el disco guardándolo donde lo había encontrado.

**-¿Demasiado recuerdos?—**Preguntó el médico queriendo entender todo lo que había pasado allí mientras el había estado lejos del detective. De hecho sólo había vuelto por la necesidad de saber de donde venía el sonido y esa voz tan dolorosa. Y se había sorprendido demasiado ver a Sherlock en el salón, quieto, mirando el vacío frente a él mientras las palabras le envolvían y le hacían parecer frágil de una manera que no le agradó y que lo puso en alerta.

**-A mi abuela le gustaba.** —Contestó Sherlock como si nada. Como si no hubiera estado rodeado de recuerdos si quiera antes de atravesar la puerta de la casona. Si quiera antes de ser recibidos por el cuidador del lugar, demasiado animado por conocer al siguiente dueño de ese hermoso lugar.

- **He escuchado esa melodía antes, pero no sé lo que dice**.—Dijo el médico sentándose en uno de los sillones pensando en que sería bueno ver si podía encender la chimenea antes de que fuera más tarde y el frío fuera más notorio.

**-No es la gran cosa. —**Dijo Sherlock girando sobre sus talones y sentándose en un sillón próximo con tranquilidad. John supo al instante que mentía. Sonrió levemente.

**-Es mejor dormir bien, mañana se nos viene un día lleno de investigación ufológica…-**Dijo el médico sonriendo abiertamente, ganándose un gesto de fastidio del detective.

**-Si mi reputación se ve perjudicada, te demandaré. —**Murmuró mientras recargaba su cabeza en el sillón y clavaba sus ojos en el cielo raso.

-**Creí que no te importaba lo que los demás pensarán de ti.** –Dijo mirándole con diversión.

-**Y eso es verdad. Pero si pierdo mi "seriedad", ya no nos darán casos… y estaré aburrido por la eternidad. Y terminaré volviéndome un criminal… a caso quieres que eso ocurra… **

**-Que dramático. —**Murmuró John antes de acomodarse en el sillón con más soltura. —**Tu abuela se parecía a ti…**

**-John… **

**-Ok… Tú te pareces a tu abuela… ¿Mejor así?—**Sherlock sonrió levemente.

**-Sí, eso decían.**

**-El cuadro del segundo piso… a qué edad la pintaron… parece muy joven.**

**-No lo sé. Nunca se lo pregunté. A ella no le gustaba. Decía que esa persona no se parecía en nada a ella. Que ella no era así. Que el pintor nunca lograría pintarle de forma correcta. Que era un inepto. **

**-Veo de donde sacaste tu encanto. —**Dijo John.

-**Ella era mucho mejor que todos a los que conocí. No me hablaba como a un niño. Ella sabía que era estúpido hacerlo, así que siempre fue muy sincera en lo que pensaba de todo. Ella decía que las personas como nosotros estábamos más vivos que el resto…**

Sherlock se puso de pie de un salto.

**-Será mejor que veamos si hay té para 5 días…-**Dijo perdiéndose en el pasillo rumbo a la cocina al final de la casona, dejando a John con la frase aún botando en su cerebro.

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 14-09-2013 18:33:57**

youtube watch? v=50afi2Q4a5Y

Mario Lanza - E Lucevan le Stelle


End file.
